This invention relates to a process for making a coating for food products, and in particular, a method of preparing a high amylose starch enrobing slurry for forming a protective film on the outer surface of a frozen food product, and to a food product provided with such film.
There have been known heretofore methods for forming and applying coatings on the outer surfaces of food products comprising an envelope of dough or bread with a moist filling therein to preserve the crispness and uniformity of the outer surfaces thereof. Several general classes of patents disclose processes designed to maintain a desirable texture for food products of this type.
A first class of patents discloses processes for preparing starch-based coatings for frozen food products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,951 of Mitan, et al. describes a protective coating that is applied to food products to be subjected to the weightless environment of space. This coating is applied as a continuous envelope on a fragile food product to inhibit shattering thereof and thereby to prevent the production of crumbs. The coating is comprised of a high amylose starch ether formed by reacting a starch material containing over 50 percent amylose with ethylene or propylene oxide. When combined with water, the amylose starch ether forms a liquid film which is applied to a food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,826 of Fruin describes a process of preparing a batter starch comprising a starch material treated with an oxidizing agent such as calcium hypochlorite for coating frozen food products to cause bread crumbs to adhere to the product.
A second class of patents discloses a number of methods for preparing coatings which do not incorporate the use of starch as a vehicle for protecting the food product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,659 of Totino, et at. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,979 of Izzi describe processes for preparing a double-layered breadlike frozen food product such as a pizza which has a crisp outer crust that remains undistorted after cooking. To prevent such food products from becoming soggy after thawing, each patent discloses a method based in part upon frying the pizza shell in hot lipid or fat substantially to complete the cooking thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,796 of McKee discloses an aqueous dispersion containing water-soluble algin which is applied to the surface of a shaped dough product to retard dehydration of both the crust and food ingredients during storage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,456 of Arendt describes a coating comprised of ground wheat which simulates the taste and appearance of a toasted bun surface when applied to baked, leavened food products. This coating is applied also to retard penetration of moisture, grease, or condiment components into the interior portions of such food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,424 of Manoski, et al. describes a two-layer covering including an inner layer of cracker crust to absorb excess moisture created during microwave cooking of the food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,687 of Ratjen describes the process of injecting moisture into the crust of a bakery product to prevent separation of the crust after the bakery product remains frozen for an extended period of time.
A third class of patents discloses methods of applying a coating to individual food pieces to distribute uniformly the coating over the product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,313 of Roth describes such a method which is not directed to any particular type of coating product.
A fourth class of patents includes miscellaneous disclosures of various methods of preparing dough covered food products such as pizza products. Included in this class are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,678 and 3,615,679 of Tangel, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,219 of Federico; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,431 of Giordano, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,677 of the De Acetis. None of the patents in this class discusses the use of a starch-based coating or any specific means to prepare or apply a protective coating to the food product described therein.